With an undergraduate student population that is over three-quarters minority and an active research faculty, the Department of Psychology at Lehman College/City University of New York (CUNY) is ideally suited to provide a large pool of minority psychology students with the necessary background for careers in mental health related research. The present application requests renewal of funding after eight years of successful M-RISP support that enhanced the research environment in the Lehman College Psychology Department through the improvement of facilities and provision of resources to support faculty research. The outcome of this enhanced research environment has been increased faculty productivity and greater visibility of the Lehman Department of Psychology in the college. The Specific Aims of the research development (infrastructure) component of this proposal are to: (1) sharpen the research skills of individual faculty members; (2) increase the productivity of individual faculty members; (3) provide minority undergraduate students with the intellectual and motivational tools required for success in Ph.D. programs; (4) establish a sense of community among faculty and students by providing the members of the psychology department with joint faculty-student activities that will expand knowledge, broaden research skills, and increase professional contacts; and (5) foster the interest of minority students in basic research in areas related to mental health. These specific aims will be met through provision of faculty research support in the form of an administrative assistant, a computer technician, and released time for research provided to untenured faculty. Departmental activities include a specialized seminar for students and faculty that includes visiting speakers, a student computer/study room with Internet access, and participation of student psychology majors in faculty research programs. The current application includes three individual research proposals from new untenured faculty in the Department of Psychology who are beginning research programs.